bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Robot Legendary Gunner
Unlike other Legendary Heroes where you simply enter the field and wreck everything by mindlessly spamming attacks, Toy Robot turns this idea on its head by utilizing massively powerful crowd control attacks (btw, Robot works extremely well in co-op). "'Aphid please," you might sneer, but the monstrous power behind its skills is what makes Toy Robot so special, wiping out hordes of weaker opponents in a blink of an eye, allowing your teammate (assuming you play co-op) to clean up. '' ''Cutting Laser defends you from smaller opponents that might sneak up on you and also saves you some ammo. '''Infinity Blast hits home against a medium-sized horde or you can just go near a large opponent and fire away to have all three shots hit it. Convertor is especially good during early game or if your teammate specializes in gathering. Now for the beginning of the fun:' Battery Charge' allows you to mow down hordes of fleas, giving you a little leeway on your turrets and just focus on Snipers to pick off bigger opponents, while Static Field functions nearly the same as Wrecking Ball (Hamster), but deals a hell of a lot more damage and keeps them at bay with stun.'' Be warned, however, that while Toy Robot has many ups, it also has one great flaw, and that is its overreliance on team support. Against larger opponents Toy Robot doesn't fare very well, so leaving him alone against them is usually a bad move. It also requires you to play carefully with its Toggles as it chips away on its bulk, so defensive support is '''really' required. Its flaws end there, however. If you're having problems with big hordes of enemies and want to give them a big woopin' and/or are just feeling sadistic today, Toy Robot certainly won't disappoint.'' -Titanoftrampolines (talk) 04:44, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Toy Robot Abilities Cutting Laser (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. A laser will automatically target and fire at units in front of Toy Robot, dealing 1/1/2/2/? damage. After overheating, will cool down after 5/5/4/4/?s. (Mastery Level 1) Infinity Blast (Active) Shoots 3/4/4/4/5 plasma blasts in a spread toward a location, each dealing 80/?/?/?/? damage. Battery Charge (Toggle) Basic attacks will explode, dealing damage in a small area. While active, Toy Robot will lose 5 HP/s. Successive upgrades increase the size of the blast. Convertor (Active) Converts all nearby pieces of food into raw materials. Each piece gives +100 Gold, +20 spare parts, and grants Toy Robot +0 speed and +15% damage for 30s. Static Field (Toggle) Creates an electric field around Toy Robot, dealing 4/5/7/?/? damage and stunning nearby units. While active, Toy Robot will lose 5 HP/s. Unique Equipment Fusion Chamber - 750 Gold Robot's attack has a 25% chance to stun for 3s. Plasma Chamber '- 1,000 Gold Robot's attack has a 25% chance to explode in a larger blast. '''Battery '- 750 Gold Gives a 25% chance to earn double experience with each kill. Weapons and Armor '''Plasma (Tier 1) - 500 Gold A high-tech energy weapon with increased damage. (Same description for all Tiers.) Charged Plasma (Tier 2) - 1,000 Gold Eon Plasma (Tier 3) - 1,500 Gold Ion Plasma (Tier 4) - 2,000 Gold Plastic (Tier 1) - 350 Gold Increases heavy armor (+10) and gives a 10% chance to knockback enemies that attack Robot in melee combat. Dura-Plastic (Tier 2) - 500 Gold Increases heavy armor (+20) and gives a 20% chance to knockback enemies that attack Robot in melee combat. Metal Plating (Tier 3) - 750 Gold Increases heavy armor (+30) and gives a 30% chance to knockback enemies that attack Robot in melee combat. Battle Armor (Tier 4) - 1,000 Gold Increases heavy armor (+40) and gives a 40% chance to knockback enemies that attack Robot in melee combat. Quotes When selected: * "Ready for input!" * "Awaiting commands!" * "Input your orders!" Slain Enemy: * "Target Eliminated!" * "Target Destroyed!" * "Target not responsive" Tips and Tricks *'ALWAYS' use the Ranged Warrior Defense upgrade. It will reduce the health cost of your toggle spells to only 2 HP/s. *The Defensive Position Defense upgrade is also recommended, as it will reduce the cost of your toggle spells to only 1 HP/s while near your Food Stash. *Toy Robot's Static Field actually does shocking amounts of damage and putting points into it can stop those pesky melee bugs from ever touching you. *The Fusion Chamber upgrade affects the cutting beam ability as well as the robot's main weapon. The decent base stun chance combined with the absurd rate of fire will effectively stunlock single targets, and greatly delay groups. Category:Legendary heroes Category:Ranged heroes